


Communication

by BatmanWhoLaughs666



Series: Peter lashes out a the MCU [8]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Peter Parker, Anti irondad, BAMF Peter Parker, Ben Parker is Peter true Father, Not Tony Stark Friendly, Peter & May are not in the mood, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Tony a drama queen, Tony a dumbass, Uncle Ben's anniversary, he will be miss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanWhoLaughs666/pseuds/BatmanWhoLaughs666
Summary: Peter has been ignoring tony for weeks and tony didn't like that so he track peter's phone to find him and give him a piece of his mind but tony did it on the worst time ever, he did it on the anniversary of uncle ben's death.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter lashes out a the MCU [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054820
Comments: 20
Kudos: 63





	Communication

Over half a week Tony hasn't heard from Peter in a long time. And he gets annoyed when he texts, calls, even shows up at his school and still Peter either avoids or ignores Tony for some reason.

"Honestly Pep not one word from a kid for weeks. What on earth is he doing that is so important, that he ignored me for two and half weeks." Tony said.

"Well you and Happy did ignore him for two Tony." Pepper said, looking at her Starkpad.

"Hey, I was doing what you ask, which is stop being Ironman and help you with the company. Besides, I was salty with the whole thing with Cap." Tony said, grumpy

"Ok, first of all what happened with Steve happened a year ago. Please get over it." Tony looked shocked. "Oh don't give me that look you know I'm right. Yes he disagreed and lied to but he was only doing what he thought was right just like you."

"Except I didn't break the law." Tony comment.

"Oh, so bringing a 14 year old child to Germany without the guardian approval counts." Pepper sass.

"He wanted to come."

"Bull, you blackmailed him to come. Yeah Peter told me how he really got involved into a fight that has nothing to do with him. Speaking of which, Tony you know just because I told you not to be Ironman anymore doesn't mean you and Happy should ignore Peter for months. And don't say you were helping me you barely did squat while I bust my ass for this company. Hell, did you know how many meetings I went to because I heard we've been robbed so many times."

"Yeah and I told the kid I was handling it."

"And that made you trust worthy. Tony you ignored for two months and barely show up for anything to do with him."

"Hey, I show up and clean up the mess he made." Tony said.

"Just to scold at him and take away his only protection. His aunt told me a Building fell on him."

"The kid should have told Happy." Tony said.

"He did, so did his friend. Why did you think I would dock his pay and tore him a new one."

"You whatever, the Kid shouldn't have ignored my calls."

"Oh so you can ignored anytime you want but he can't."

"Yes, I'm the mentor"

"A horrible one." Pepper said, in disgust. she went back to her tablet. Tony tried to call Peter again but ended up in voicemail. 

"Screw it, Friday track peter." 

"Dammit Tony, you and Happy swore you never do that again not never Happy did it on a field trip." Pepper said, she remembered how mad Peter was and she couldn't blame reason or not that was invasion of some privacy no matter how Tony explained it. Tony ignored and put on the suit and flew off. Pepper screams in frustration and summons her suit to follow.

**With Peter**

Peter is with his aunt celebreality the anniversary of his Uncle Ben. Not only just him but Ben's old Partner, his friends and for the first time meeting his grandfather William Fitzpatrick. This is the first time he met his grandfather over the years.  **(AN: This is actually Peter's real grandfather search it up)** May finally got a hold of him, she wanted Peter to get to know his grandfather.

"And then she named her horse buttercup." William said, telling the story 

"Wow, who knew mom loves horses." Peter chuckled. He was glad that he has more family out there.

"Yeah she was a real spitfire like her mother, god bless her soul." William said sadly. Peter patted his back in comfort and William smiled back at his grandson. William is glad that May reaches out to him, he wishes that it was sooner but later is better than never. "Now have ever told you the time, Mary tried to lasso a cow but lasso herself instead."

"No how did that happen." Peter Laughs and he not only May also laughs when she hears this the first time.

"Oh it happens you see it when like this-" But he was interrupted by thrusters. Everyone looks and sees Iron man descending to the ground. Tony came out of the suit angry, not as angry as May and Peter.

"Parker likes to have a word." Tony said, calmly

"Not now, Mr. Stark." Peter is trying to be respectful.

"Excuse me, not now listen here kid. You have been ignoring my call long enough." Tony said, too angry to realize that there was an audience. 

"Tony, this isn't really-" Pepper who showed up to try to tell him.

"Not now Pep." He dismissed her, which pissed her off. "Kid you are really lucky. I am not here to take away the suit. Benching you ass from being Spider-Man." Tony didn't realize he just revealed Peter's secret Identity.

"MR.STARK/STARK/ANTHONY HOWARD STARK." Peter, May. and Pepper scream at the idiot for what he did.

"What?" They pointed at the audience. Tony huff then turns but his eyes widen when he realizes they are not alone. "Kid why are there people here?"

"They're here for my dead husband's anniversary, you son of a bitch." May said as she smacked him then went to the crowd to explain.

"Tony you Idiot." Pepper growled as she went to join May. Leaving Peter and Tony alone, Peter rubbing his face in anger he can't believe his supposed mentor did this.

"Why?"

"Uh, you ignored me for a week."

"I just got a new Phone for a week. I even sent you the number. For god sake did you ever bother check anything I sent you?" Peter said, frustration with Tony.

"Yeah." Tony lied.

"Liar, otherwise you wouldn't be here. Oh my god why do you and Happy always ignored my texts and emails. You got pissed at me for 'ignoring you' but you do it all the time. Thank god I got Mrs Pott's number when you introduce as a matter as fact why didn't you ask her or Friday."

Ok Tony actually winces at that he remembers Pepper giving Peter her number just in case. And he really should have asked Friday instead of jumping on conclusion.

"Well either way, I'm responsible for you. You can't ignore me whenever you feel like it." Tony said, Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Are you telling me that, or yourself that? Tony you have ignored me for two month after Germany, barely saw you during homecoming, after you went back to ignoring me and now you here are in the middle of a get together and blew my cover. All because you accuse me of ignoring you when yourself did the same. If you just read one of my texts or emails you would have known I got a new phone or That I'm too busy planning this. But you didn't and literally had the nerve to get on me about it. No that does not happen this is it I'm done I'll give back the suit and you stay the hell away from me." Peter said, walking away leaving Tony in shock he tried to catch up but a metal hand stopped him. He turned to see an angry and disappointed Pepper shaking her head at him.

That when Tony finally realize he screwed up badly

Please Comment and Kudos


End file.
